Cause and Effect
by Riley Masters
Summary: In which every action has a reaction. // A protest against discrimination and bullying. READ WARNINGS INSIDE!


**Title: **Cause and Effect  
**Author:** Riley Masters  
**Rated:** T  
**Category: **Super Robot Monkey Team  
**Genre: **Drama/Angst  
**Warnings: **Discrimination, bulling, coarse language  
**Disclaimer**: I do not, nor will I ever, own the rights to the above mentioned series.

**A/N**: When one bullies someone, it can come back and bite you. That is what this story is meant to show you. There is more of an explanation at the end.

-Riley Masters (07/30/09)

* * *

At home I wasn't that different. I was just a human living with five cyborg monkeys. I wasn't treated differently – except at lights out.

At school, I was an outcast.

Walking the halls fount comments of "Monkey boy!" and "Go back to you cage, chimp!" I only had a few friends, Rayna Alexander and Jackson Smith. Everyone else treated our little group like the plague.

Lunchtime one day found me once again flat against the pavement, with a black eye and a split lip at the only injuries that could be seen. BT and Glenny stood over me, laughing. Thanks to what I promised Antauri, I couldn't fight back. Jackson was shouting at them to leave me alone, while Rayna ran to find a teacher. Not like it ever did any good.

Glenny kicked me in the ribs again. "What's the matter, monkey boy? Not using your 'monkey kung-fu?'" BT taunted.

"Get away from him, you jerks!" Jackson shouted, running up to push them away from me.

BT tripped him, causing Jackson to land awkwardly on his wrist. I slammed my eyes shut when I heard the crack and scream. His wrist was broken.

Glenny swore. "Oh shit."

BT grabbed him. "Let's get the hell out of here!" They took off into the school, intent on making themselves have an alibi. Rayna and the teacher she had found arrived a moment later. I had just rolled to my knees.

She knelt by my side. "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, ignoring the blood that dripped from my lip and the pain from my ribs. "Help Jackson. BT broke his wrist."

Rayna's blue eyes widened behind her blond bangs. "What! Where are they, I'll kill them!"

I shook my head. "They took off into the school." I heard Jackson whimper in pain. The teacher, Mr. Thomas, was helping him up.

"Come on now, son. Let's get you to the nurse…"

"With all due respect, Mr. Thomas," I started, an idea forming in my mind. "I think it would be better if I took him to the hospital. His wrist needs to be set and I doubt that this school has the equipment for that." In my mind, however, the word 'hospital' had been replaced with 'Super Robot.'

Mr. Thomas thought for a second, and then nodded. "Alright. Miss Alexander, why don't you gather your things and go with them. I'll get you cleared for the rest of the day."

"Thanks you, Mr. Thomas!" Rayna cried. I nodded my thanks. We watched as our teacher walked back into the school. Together we helped Jackson to his feet, and while Rayna grabbed our bags, I told them the plan and brought Jackson to the Super Robot.

* * *

Sprx noticed me first as I slipped in the door. "Kid, what are you doing here?" The red monkey was surprised.

"Yeah, well…" I started.

"Chiro! You're hurt!" Something pulled me into a hug. I looked down and saw Nova and Otto hugging the life outta me. And it hurt too.

"It's just a split lip…" I grumbled. I had told Jackson to wait outside for a moment, knowing this would happen.

"Chiro? You're home?" Gibson walked out from his lab. "You still have classes for the next three hours…"

"Yeah, well Gibson, I kinda have had some problems…" I muttered.

"Well, come into Med Bay. Let's get that split lip taken care of." He grabbed my arm and dragged me into the specified room.

"Gibson! I came home for a reason. One of my friends, Jackson, broke his wrist. I was wondering if you would set it," I asked, hoping he would say yes. He did not disappoint me.

"Of course, Chiro. Where is he?" the blue monkey asked.

"Outside," I answered, turning carefully, as to not aggravate my bruised rubs. Gibson noticed.

"Chiro, what's wrong with your ribs?" He looked pointedly at me. I had no choice but to answer him.

"BT and Glenny jumped me again. I couldn't fight back. They got in a few good shots to my ribs," I explained. Gibson nodded.

"Sit," he said, pointing to one of the two beds in the Medical Bay. "Let me go get your friend."

"Friends," I corrected. "Rayna should be out there with my stuff."

Gibson nodded and left. I sat in silence, thinking of what happened.

_Why me? Is it… Is it because I have the Power Primate? Because I'm a hero?_ I thought to myself, or so I thought.

"Humans discriminate against the strangest things," a disembroiled voice said from the shadows. "Wouldn't you agree, Chiro?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, already knowing who it was. "Antauri?"

"What didn't you fight back?" He asked.

"Because you told me not to."

"Does it make it right for them to attack you?"

"No! No of course not!" I shouted, leaping off the bed. The moment my legs hit the ground, my ribs shifted, stars flew in front of my eyes, and I collapsed. The last thing I remember was Antauri's muffled voice – like radio interference.

* * *

When I woke, I was lying in the bed, my shirt off and my chest wrapped tightly. My body felt strangely numb. _Gibson overdid it with the pain pills again…_

Turning my head, I saw that the digital clock on the computer read 10:16 PM in bright green light. _I've been out for at least ten hours…_

"You're awake."

I turned my head to my left to see Antauri sitting by my bed, his black fur blending into the darkness of the ward.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Those boys did more then just bruise a few ribs, Chiro. They cracked four and broke two."

I felt my eyes widen. "What… But…"

Antauri continued on, as if he had never heard my shock. "Your friends are staying the night – by the time Gibson patched up your friend Jackson, Rayna had permission from their families to stay and help you."

I pushed myself to sit up, but Antauri held me down. "Antauri, I…"

"This has gone on long enough, Chiro."

"But what can I do? Every time they attack me, there are never any witnesses, except Rayna and Jackson, and no one would believe them."

Antauri paused. "Perhaps there _is_ something we can do."

* * *

Jackson, Rayna, and I walked up to the school the next day. We had our guards up, praying that we wouldn't get jumped yet.

Our luck was shot.

I let out a shout as someone grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. Before I could get a word out, a fist was jammed into my stomach.

For me, the world spiraled away into a black, silent oblivion.

* * *

I slowly came back into consciousness.

Pain was the first thing I was aware of. Burning my ribs, leaving me gasping.

Then I head sound. Voices – shouts – telling me to wake up. That I was needed.

I finally opened my eyes.

Bright light stung them, making me tear up. I glanced around, soon with a groan.

_Why is it that everyday I end up in here?_

I tilted my head towards the door as it opened, admitting Gibson, Antauri, Nova and Rayna. I noticed a Hyper Force badge on her chest – a translator.

It seemed that they didn't notice that I was awake.

"I will say this," Gibson said – he was in mid-lecture. "He is lucky that we got him here in time. That knife went right between his ribs – an inch in any other direction and it would have killed him instantly."

_Knife…?!_ They walked towards me. I slammed my eyes shut and tried to relax, mimicking sleep.

"He really is lucky to have you all," Rayna whispered, smoothing my bangs. _When did she get over here?_

"I guess he is," Nova agreed. "We are one big family now. And I'm including you and Jackson in this."

Gibson cleared his throat. "This is all well and good, but Chiro needs quiet and rest. I request that everyone leaves, please."

"You haven't slept since the accident, Gibson," Antauri said. "Go rest. I will watch over him tonight."

After a minute of shuffling, whispering, and movement, the room fell silent.

"I know you're awake, Chiro."

I let my eyes open into the darkness of the room – someone had finally killed the light. I turned and looked at his grave face.

"Three days, Chiro. You've been unconscious for three days."

"Tree? But he only punched me!"

"He knocked you unconscious then stabbed you as you fell. Rayna called for help while Jackson tried to stop the bleeding. You arrived at the Super Robot only five minutes later, but we were nearly too late. One of your ribs had punchered you lung. Gibson preformed the necessary surgery to correct the damage." Antauri shook his head. "We almost lost you, Chiro. Twice."

"Twice?"

"At the school, and on the operating table. Your heart stopped. We got it to restart but it was close."

"Antauri, I'm sorry."

"You did nothing wrong, Chiro. That is the fault of those two boys. Oh, yes. I nearly forgot. They were both put in jail for attempted murder."

"Good."

"Yes. Now maybe you can finally relax at school and begin pulling up your grades.:

"Antauri!"

"Hush Chiro. Sleep."

And I did just that.

* * *

My life at school actually improved in the following months. We were still at rock bottom, but at least I could finally walk in the halls without taunts and looking over my shoulder.

Jackson and Rayna started dating soon after. I guess they must have seen me with Jinmay last week. And here I thought I was careful.

I let the charges against BT and Glenny drop. They had learned their lesson. Antauri didn't approve, but he was pacified when the boys were sentenced to hundred hours of clean up, each. They didn't have much time to attack me anymore

It took me two weeks to recover from that last attack. I still carry the scar on my chest, even after three years. Not that I mind. It proves that I can endure anything. Except a smack from my wonderful girlfriend.

I did notice one major difference in Shuggazoom a year later. The citizens were actually trying to pass laws to help stop the bullying and the fights. Slowly but surely the city was changing.

Discrimination and bulling are still in Shuggazoom, but I think I've got it from here.

* * *

**A/N:** The first attack on Chiro, minus the monkey references and bruised ribs, is word-for-word what was said and done to me when I got jumped in tenth grade.

My school has a zero tolerance for violence, harassment, discrimination, and bullying. At least that is what they said. Truthfully, you could get away with so much.

A group of parents, recent graduates, and students are trying to get the rules enforced at my old school. I wonder how that goes.


End file.
